On-site storage lockers have been used to store clothing in the workplace, school hallways, golf clubhouses, athletic locker rooms, and like places. However, lockers have been limited in their versatility to accommodate larger amounts of clothing in an organized fashion. Most lockers are too narrow and/or too shallow to allow for a plurality of jackets, shirts, and the like to fit within in locker while still allowing access to other stored items and for the locker door to be closed.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows those using or otherwise needing access to a clothing locker, such as a typical worker, student, club member, athlete, and/or uniform supplier or route driver to store a larger volume of clothing and other non-clothing items more efficiently within their locker.
The present novel technology addresses these needs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.
The details of one or more embodiments of the subject matter described in this specification are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, aspects, and advantages of the subject matter will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.